Project: Perfection
by miikochan
Summary: (InuKag) Kagome's parents have always been sci-fi freaks, but what she finds what they've been working on in the basement of their home, it's beyond belief! This chap-Kagome relocates the youkai to a safer place. Will it be safe from youkai tracker Sango
1. Who is that?

Wow! I'm just having a blast of ideas right now huh? I wonder if anyone's used this particular plot. If it's been used, someone please tell me.

_(Inu/Kag) Kagome's parents have always been sci-fi freaks, but what she finds what they've been working on in the basement of their home, it's beyond belief!! She never knew that her parents were actually certified scientists, let alone creating the perfect fighting machines. Crazy huh? The creation could scare off a marine! And what? There's two of them!_

I got inspired by 'Cats and Dogs', 'Megaman', 'Minority Report', and ...a coke bottle? And maybe 'Outer Limits'. I'm considering writing a fanfic having to do with cannibals 0o; My dad and mom were arguing that there were cannibals near the Philippine islands. Odd... That's a fanfic I've never seen in the IY section.

I don't own Inuyasha, not yet anyway. The only thing I own is the word "Eledrium". It's a memory loss liquid. But did you know some kinds of shampoo can cause memory loss? I didn't either. But go read the story!

.

.

.

**Project: Perfection**

Chapter 1- Who...is that?!

_ennovy-chan_

.

.

.

"Mama, Daddy! I'm hungry!!" A young short-haired Kagome cried. She was checking the cabnets for food. Open one, empty. Open another one, empty. Open _another _one, empty! All except that yucky brown stuff called coffee. What could keep Mama and Daddy busy from buying grocceries? The cabnets had been empty for a week now! Grandpa had just been taking them, she and her little brother Sota, to WacDonalds or out to dinner, though her parents didn't acknoledge it as a good idea. They always said, "If you want to be big and strong, you can't always eat at the dump (WacDonalds), unless you want to be a garbage gut."

But now, her parents weren't in the way of Grandpa taking them there. Neither was Grandpa. Come to think of it she hadn't seen him in a while, either. Maybe taking them to WacDonalds was a memory from last week. After dinner, the three of them would excuse themselves and head to the basement. In the morning when she came down to get ready for school, they'd always come slouching from the basement, red-eyed with heavy black bags hanging underneath. Each of them would drink a whole pot of coffee to themselves.

Kagome would ask, "Mama, what's down there?" she would point to the basement door.

Her mother would stir her coffee sleepily and reply, "Nothing sweetie, how's your toast?"

Kagome would look at her suspiciously and answer, "There's no more food."

Then her father would sit down, "Then have Tonya take you out to breakfast," he grunted.

Tonya was their old maid from France, a creepy old maid. She 'tortured' their cat, Buyo. Not like beat him, but it was just as bad (for the cat). She dressed the poor cat with frilly french maid outfits she'd knitted herself. No wonder the poor traumatized cat would hide out for hours when the old lady came. The old maid would come every two days to vacuum, dust or search for Buyo. She wasn't that reliable though, as she would, most of the time, search for Buyo.

It was this way for the past week, and Kagome couldn't stand it any longer.

"Mama, Daddy! If you have something to tell Sota and I please tell us now! You haven't bought grocceries in weeks! You don't play with us anymore. We feel...neglected," Kagome rolled the word neglected, hoping she used it right. It currently wasn't in her vocabulary.

"Yeah! 'Neglected'..." Sota repeated banging his fist on the table. He thought it was good time for it, after watching the Chex commericials.

The three elders looked bemused, when Mama finally spoke, "We're so sorry, kids. It's just that we have 'homework' to do."

Sota settled for that answer, but Kagome kept egging them for more answers, "What kind of homework?"

"Just plain old 'grown-ups' homework, dear," her father said unnervingly.

"Okay..." Kagome said, still unconvinced about the 'grown-up homework'.

"But... how about your father and I go buy some grocceries? We'll buy you some breakfast too. And we'll have some family bonding today, after Grandpa finishes his appointment," Mama said picking up the portable phone to call Tonya.

"But what about school?" Kagome asked.

"You can skip today, so we can have fun. We need to spend time with each other every now and then. How about the zoo?" her dad asked.

"But what about your homework?"

"It can wait."

"Yay! The zoo!" Kagome and Sota bobbed up and down.

"Tonya said she's headed this way right now," Mama told her husband, "I told her to watch the kids until we got back."

So their parents and grandfather left to the store and the appointment when Tonya got there.

She was a husky old woman with a tight black dress and appron tie that was barely seen underneath the layers of fat on the old woman's waist. Quite, no very repulsive looking. She said in her french accent, "Now, my children. Vhere is my pretty vittle kitty?"

That was a good question. Where was he? Sota decided to speak, "How about sissy and I go look for him?"

"Yes, I vill look for him in the kitchen," everytime the old maid said something, flecks of spittle would fly.

"Sota, how about you check our rooms while I check the basement?" Kagome suggested.

Sota nodded, "Okay," but then he blinked, "Hey! Don't think I'm _that_ stupid! You're gonna see what's down there!"

Kagome snorted, "No I'm not! I'm just going to look for Buyo."

Souta furrowed his little eyebrows, "I'm gonna tell Mama, and Dad, and Grandpa, and Tonya, and Buyo!" With that he ran off into his bedroom, to pout, Kagome thought.

She just shrugged and opened the door to the basement. The lights were dimmed to where only shapes of things were visible. Except that glowing tube with a little boy in it. Wait...a tube with a boy in it?! As she approached she noticed the boy didn't have any clothes on, the green steam inside prevented her young innocent eyes from seeing anything she shouldn't have seen. The boy's eyes were tightly shut, framed by unnatural short silver locks, that seemed to glow an eerie green against the colored steam. And a couple dog ears. Dog ears?! Was this the homework Mama and Daddy had talked about?

They never said anything about another brother! She looked around in the darkness to see if there was anything else that could've been their homework. A metallic 'box' with all these 'colorful, shiny buttons', like the Fisherprice plastic phone she had, was set in front of the tube.

And being the curious little kid she was, she temporarily forgot about the lost Buyo and the boy in the tube to press all the pretty, shiny buttons. A big red button was labeled, "Ee-ject," Kagome sounded the word out. She pressed it and the air started to pull in towards the tube. Half of the tube fell to the ground and the green steam coiled around in the air.

The boy's eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of startled amber eyes. He shook from the cool basement air, "Where...the hell am I?"

Kagome gasped. In less than five seconds of waking up, the boy had said a 'forbidden word'.

He sniffed the air and his ears whirled in her direction, he glared at her, "I must destroy all enemies, you are an enemy. DIE!!"

He leapt out of the glass tube and lunged at her, his nails and teeth glinted dangerously in the dimmed light. She ducked and whimpered, only her hair was scathed.

"Kagome!! What are you doing down there?!" Kagome heard her mother's voice. The boy's ears rotated in that direction and he lept onto one of the supporters. Two sets of feet thudded on the wooden stairway.

She looked around. The boy was leering at her from above one of the foundation supporters. She could see his eyes. "Mama...? Who is that boy? He got outta that thingy and hit me!"

Her father knelt down next to her mother who was cradling her, "Where is the boy?"

Kagome shivered, "He's...up there." She pointed to a supporter. The boy was growling and glaring at the trio.

Her father went to the 'shiny box with buttons' and pressed one. The boy hissed angrily and fell over, limply landing on the ground with a thud. He picked up the unconsicious boy and set him in the glass tube, closing the hatch. Kagome's mother carried her over to a table. After setting her daughter on the table, she filled a schringe with a blue liquid.

"What's that, Mama?" Kagome knew very well what it was, but she didn't know what her mama was going to do with it. She had a fear of needles.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm, but as quickly as it entered, it withdrawed. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and her vision wavered as her mother stroked her hair softly. Finally she entered the darkness.

"Jun...did you use the Eledrium?" Jun, looked up from her daughter's pale face.

"Yes, I had to. Otherwise, if I hadn't, the goverment would've came in here and taken her away from us. She would be questioned throughout her life about this scene. And knowing her, she would remember this. Afterall, she is my little elephant," she gently squeezed Kagome's wrist, "Is the specimen in his tube?"

"Yes," her husband confirmed, "Now shall we go upstairs before everyone else gets suspicious?"

His wife nodded and the couple went up the stairs, leaving the boy in the tube alone.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

How does it sound so far? I want to hear what you think. I updated Charm and I'm currently working on the next chapter of Sengoku Manor. Please review these fics. I need at least 5 reviews to continue. I'm not forcing you. If you want, that is.


	2. Faint Memories

Thank you so much! I just want to say...I love ya all. ::readers back away from her, disgusted:: Ehehheh! And to show you my thanks here's a another chapter hot off the press! ::looks bedraggled and cat scratches all over her face:: I also have five other stories I'm juggling. ::sweatdrops:: And for the reviewers that asked if Kagome was going to be a kid or not, she's not. Where would the romance be? Kagome was in the last chapter, six years old and Sota was two or three. Sess will be in this whether he likes it or not. ::winks::

**FieryDemonFox**

**fallingkag**

**MrsInuyasha69**

**Sarcasm Girl8**

**fallenangel396**

**Kokuei**

**spidee**

**jessie **

**Deadly Tears**

**Ami Kuroneko**

**Lil-Rinny**

**snowecat**

****

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm still trying to bribe it off of Rumiko though.

.

.

.

**Project: Perfection**

Chapter 2-Faint Memories

_ennovy-chan_

.

.

.

_Nine years later..._

"Friggin stupid-"

"Kagome!" Her mother called from the kitchen window, "You can stop gardening now, Tonya's back. She keeps insisting to tend to the garden. So you can come in and eat now."

"Finally," Kagome murmured repulsively, she glowered at her grimey hands, "Yuck."

After rinsing her hands in the sink and changing out of the dirt and plant smudged clothes, she sat down at the table expecting the regular take-out food, but instead found a mouth watering _real _dinner. That take-out stuff was bland and turning her tastebuds to mush, but perhaps this would heal them! She tore off a leg off the plump chicken in front of her. (With a knife of course.) After putting a healthy dose of mashed potatoes and gravy, she snorted into her food. (You can tell I'm thinking of dinner, Thanksgiving dinner to be exact. It's the fact that I'm STARVING!!)

"Kagome," She glared at the voice's owner, Sota, "It's _Dad's_ birthday, not yours." Kagome jumped, almost choking on her food, and directed an appologetical look to her dad. She swallowed. On birthdays, it was a tradition to let the birthday boy or girl to eat first.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I was just so hungry-and I've been outside all day long without food-that-that-"

"Kagome! You're babbling again. It's okay, we understand your food drive," Kagome flushed with embarassment.

"You can take the first bite then Dad," Kagome said after everyone sat down and served themselves. The phone started to ring.

"Thank-Jun could you get the phone?" his wife got up and answered the phone.

"It's Mr. Naraku from the-you know where...and he says bring_ them _tomorrow," Kagome and Sota watched with interest. They wondered what their parents were talking about. Their mother continued, "...Dinner?...Jon, they want us to go to the banquet tonight...Okay...at 9:30...And bring my father? Okay...Yeah you too. Good bye." She placed the phone in the cradle.

Kagome was confused, Naraku...them, what on earth was she talking about? "You have to go to a banquet? Why?"

Her mother sat down in her chair next to her father, "Business."

That wasn't a good enough answer for Kagome, "Uh huh, what is it you're going to do again?"

Her parents shifted uncomfortably so Grandpa spoke, "We're having an antiques sale. Your parents and I are going to discuss it over at banquet Mr. Naraku's holding, tonight." Her parents smiled at Grandpa, not directly, but grateful.

Something was fishy about this, and her father added, "We have a fund every year, remember? Antiques are really selling this year, so we decided this would be our fund."

"What about your birthday cake? It's like 8:30 right now. You're supposed to dress up all fancy at banquets, right? Aren't you already full?" She flooded them with questions, hoping to trip them if they were lying. Parents were supposed to tell their children the truth and for some odd reason, she had the strangest feeling that there was something that they weren't telling. It was so obvious. As her friends said, Kagome had the knick of finding out the truth. She was like a detective.

"Kagome, Kagome! Not so fast with the questions! Just put the cake in the fridge," her father said.

"But Dad...It's your birthday...Don't those co-workers know that you were taking the day off?"

"Yes honey. But we didn't think the fund was going to be so soon. Last minute, actually," her mother mused, and turned to her husband and father, "I think we should get ready. Come on dear, let's go change. And father? Let me see how you look after you get changed. I don't want you looking scruffy." Grandpa just groaned in frustration, looking quite embarrased as grandpas could get.

"Kagome, be a dear and wash the dishes, Tonya had to leave early for a dentist appointment," Kagome nodded and watched as her parents and grandpa disappeared in their rooms.

"Sota...Do see anything strange with the way they're acting? I mean...They're obviously hiding something," Kagome said, but realized her brother was slumped over sleeping with his head in the comfort of his elbows, "You didn't listen to a word I said, didn't you?"

Sota grumbled something about hamburgers in his sleep and then opened his eyes, "Eh? What didja say?"

She lightly bonked her younger brother on the head, "You really don't pay attention to anything do you? Didn't you hear what Mama and Dad were saying? It's Dad's birthday and some banquet suddenly comes up. And then a funding project tomorrow-hey! Don't you go to sleep!"

"Well, sis, you're rather boring to listen to. I don't think anything was strange. Maybe your 'Detective senses' are tingling. You have been working a little overboard with the 'Buyo incidents' with Tonya. Take a break," Sota responded crudely and then falling asleep again with a thud on the table top.

Kagome sighed, "You're no help Sota. Oh well..." she scooped up the dirty dishes and utensils off the table and brought them into the kitchen to wash them.

"Dad! I told you I'll tie your tie!" Kagome heard her parents and grandpa's voices coming into the dining room.

"Daughter! I don't need any help with tying my own ties, thank you very much!"

"Ah for the love of God-Dad! Just let Jun do it. Give your arthritis a break!"

The elders of her family came in the kitchen to show Kagome their clothes and ask if they looked okay. Her mother was wearing a strapless light steel-blue dress. Her father wore a white tuxedo while her grandpa was clad in a scruffy business suit.

Kagome gasped, "Mama! When did you those? I thought this was a last minute banquet!"

Mama just smiled, "We went out a couple days ago and bought something for this occasion, not knowing it would be so soon!"

Her father and grandfather nodded in unsion. Kagome faked a sniffle, "Then why didn't you bring me shopping too? I'm so jealous!"

"Never mind that, we'll be late if you describe your envy, Kagome. How do we look?"

"You and Mama look fine, but Grandpa? Please wear something else!" Kagome said in a fashion designer's perspective.

The eldest Higurashi groaned, "I am not going to change into that odd looking thing you call a 'tux'! Besides we're leaving right now."

Her father grabbed the car keys off the key rack on the wall, "Yeah, he's right. Just don't have any wild parties while we're gone. And especially no boys!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Dad!"

Her dad just pecked her on the forehead and followed the elder Higurashi to the car, while Mama stayed to inform Kagome, "We might not be back until 1 or so. See that Sota goes to bed before 10. And you should sleep too. It's a school night." she gave her daughter a little hug and went outside to get in the car with the rest. Kagome watched as they drove off.

She helped Sota, who was still asleep, to his bed and went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. After putting all the plates and other things in the racks, she checked the cabnets for dishwashing soap. She finally found the box to find that not one grain of soap was left. Maybe there was a box in the basement? Her parents always shooed her away from the basement when she went down to get stuff. They would insist that they would go downstairs and get whatever she was needing. So this would be the first time she was ever in the basement of their home. Exciting! Exciting as an old basement could get.

Her friends' basements were old dark and damp, leaks from the floor above, probably from broken pipes. Why were her parents so hesitant from letting her go into the basement? Maybe they were genetically cloning floressant rats or crossing cows with frogs to give birth to Frows? She chuckled at her own guess. Her parents weren't genetic engineers! Far from it actually. Her mother was a school teacher at a preschool while her father worked as a bank clerk. No way a teacher or a clerk could do that. She wondered why her track of thinking was even leading that way. She'd been watching way too many sci-fi movies. Maybe the basement was flooded? No that couldn't be the reason.

Kagome continued to think of reasons why her parents wouldn't let her downstairs before opening the door. She stepped down the creaky stairs into the cool damp dark basement. The only source of light was...two tube-like pods with green gas and-two people?!

She approached the pods to examine the people, both were boys without any clothes? The first one was kid maybe around her age. Two dog ears were perched on top of his head, alert and twitching. Maybe her thoughts of genetic engineering were right? His hair was an outright strange color-silver. It cascaded down his back, only a couple shorter locks framing the sides of his face falling onto his shoulders, and she might add nicely tanned skin, taut over firm muscle. And if she looked lower-there was green gas. She coughed politely and shoved her ecchi thoughts aside. It wasn't nice to stare at hot guys while they were asleep. But somehow...she felt she knew him from somewhere, sometime long ago...

And the next boy was maybe a few years younger than Sota, had a scruffy head of red hair. A fluffy tail was coiled around his small body like a kilt. His ears were kind of similar to a regular person's ears, except pointed like an elf's. What on earth was going on here?!

Kagome blinked in confusion. Maybe fatique was catching up to her early. But weren't middle-aged people the only ones that got that? She was halucenating! No...that wasn't it. She was asleep and having a really odd dream of an odd day with a really hot naked guy in front of her-sleeping in a tube with a kid right next to him. Yep, that was it. She was dreaming... Well she may as well play along with this really weird dream since she wasn't waking up.

She suddenly remembered the dishwashing soap. Maybe it was around here somewhere...but hey! This was a dream, right? She could just skip chores if she wanted to!

"Oi...you there," she looked up to see who had spoken. It was the guy. But the younger one was still asleep, soundlessly.

"Yes?"

"Get me out of this damn thing," he commanded.

Something was telling her not to, "Why should I? You might be some dangerous failed experiment!"

The boy glared at her, "Me? A failed experiment? Ha! You got that wrong, pathetic little human bitch."

Was that an insult? Since when did her dreams have such vulgar antagonists? Maybe it was something she ate. But who cares? In dreamland, she could cuss her pretty little head off and not get some unapproving eye! But it just wasn't in her... "A pathetic human bitch?" she repeated.

He looked at her like she was retarded or something, and repeated slowly, "Yes...a...pathetic...human...bitch. Now get me out of this friggin thing!"

She ignored the last part, "Human...Does that mean that you're not human? Are you a clone or an...alien?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm not a fricken alien! I'm a youkai!"

"Actually, you're a hanyou. Jeez Inuyasha! Stop telling the-um...female things..." the two looked at the now awake red-headed boy.

The older boy glared at his companion, "I wasn't aiming to and for the last time! Shut up and go back to sleep! It's a whole bunch peaceful in here when you're sleeping." He turned to Kagome, "Let me out, now."

"No."

"I said, Let me out, NOW!"

"No."

"Fine then! If you don't let me out, I'll kill you."

"But how can you if you're in there?"

"I'll get out of here. And you won't live even a second after-"

The red-head kid interupted, "Stop threatening the female. You're giving me a headache!"

The older boy, Inuyasha, growled, "I'll show you what a headache is!"

The red-haired boy just sniffed sympathetically, "How are you going to do that? Just as the female said, you're stuck in there. She obviously won't help you. So why bother?"

"You actually think I want to stay in this shithole?! I want to be free! Unlike some domestic fluff I know!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome was tired of their arguing and decided to intervene, "If you're done arguing, I'll be happy to tell you this is not a 'shithole'!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You! And I would like to ask you something. Even if this is some freakin' retarded dream I'm having," the boys looked at her like she was on something, "Why the hell are you in my basement?!"

"Your basement?!" the boys repeated, utterly amused, "Your basement? This ain't a basement, female."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Then what is it? Some genetic engineering lab to clone dogs? And to mix deer with rabbits?"

"...I won't say you're exactly wrong. Those humans did create us, but how? Even we don't know...We don't even know what real freedom is," the red-headed boy answered solemnly. Pretty deep for a kid in a dream.

The other boy only muttered something that sounded like, "Poetic sap."

Kagome felt sorry for the boys, naturally because her sisterly instincts, "Aww...You poor things."

Inuyasha hated being pitied, "Shut up! We don't need your sorrowful shit talk!"

Kagome glared at him, "I would let you out, but you're really rude. And you threatened to kill me. But on the other hand, this little guy over here," she gestured to the kid, "Has been nothing, but honest and kind. So he deserves it."

Inuyasha snickered, "Little? Ha! That's funny! It won't be when he gets angry. He is pretty strong for a shrimp. Still one of the weakest (the kid chose to ignore that comment), but a weakling can beat any human."

"I doubt he would attack me, Inuyasha is it?" Inuyasha just snorted a yes at the question of his name, "What an odd name. But I guess it suits you, seeing as you have dog ears. They're kinda cute."

"Shut up. Don't talk about these stupid things. If you continue to, I will be forced to rip them off my head, break out of this damn thing, rip your tongue out and stuff these damn things in your mouth."

Kagome was grossed out, "Eww...That's really disgusting. Just gives me all the reason not to let you out of that God-awful test tube. But I still think, those things are cute."

"Ya know, I'm still here. But forgotten."

Kagome looked up at the little boy, "What's your name?"

The kid tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well...erm I think it was #00029kit."

Kagome tsked, "No no no! That isn't a name to give such a cute...youkai. How about we call you...hm...this is a tough one...Shippo!"

The kid blinked, "Shippo? Well...I don't really know what good quality names are so...that'll have to stick!" Inuyasha just watched entire thing with his eyebrow raised up to his hairline.

Kagome smiled dubiously, "All right! Shippo is your new name! Congradulations!"

The newly named youkai bounced around his pod happily, "I have a name, not a number!"

Inuyasha just voiced out his thought, sarcastically, "Joy." The happy kid stopped bouncing around, "Shut up. At least I'm actually liked. Unlike you doggy-boy." Inuyasha cringed at his former nickname, "Whatever! Do you think I give a shit if someone likes me or not? Of course I don't! Those humans at that convention are so close-minded. They only have eyes for the youkai that are strong."

Kagome gasped, "You mean there's more of you?"

"Yes," the duo said in unison. Whoa she was Kagome in semi-nightmare land!

"Where?"

"How should we know? We don't know about anywhere except this basement and the convention center!"

That meant, these guys had never even seen the outside of a building in their entire lives! Poor things! "Hey, you guys haven't ever seen the outside huh?"

"No, I think we just told you that like, two times already! Deaf person!" Inuyasha insulted.

"I heard that 'doggy-boy'. Shippo, how would you like to be free?"

"Well, it depends. What does the free world have that this basement not have?" Shippo asked cautiously.

Kagome smiled, "It has all the candy and chocolate you'd never get by being in there," by the confused looks on the two boys' faces, they'd never eaten or seen any chocolate in their entire lifes, "It's a sweet food."

Shippo still looked confused, "What does 'sweet' mean?"

"That you will see, Shippo. So how do I get you out of here?"

"What about me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What about you?"

"Let me outta here!"

"Fine...but there's a condition."

"What is it?"

"You can't kill me in this dream or anyone else. Understand?" Kagome still believed that this was all just a dream.

"Dream? This ain't no dream," the boy said glowering at the girl like she was a senile old hag.

Kagome huffed, "And that's what they all say."

"Whatever."

Shippo spoke up, "Before you let us out, what is your name?"

Kagome answered, "Kagome. Now where is the open up button on these things?"

Kagome...Where had Inuyasha heard that name before? It was a long time ago. About nine years. He remembered when the girl had snuck in the basement and released him. He being the untrained, weak, but vicious little pup he was, attacked her. But she didn't seem to remember that, nor should she. He decided not to recall that memory or tell the others, the girl was obviously a born arguer, so he'd just try not to get into an arguement over a stupid thing like that. He didn't like to remember the old days that much, either. Them being horrible and such.

The dark-haired girl finally opened Shippo's pod, yanking off her sweater to wrap around the kit to sheild from the cool air. After settng him on a table, she scanned the room for any other clothes or sheets for the hanyou to wear. She didn't need to see-well-that. Aha! She found an old box of linens in a corner of the room. This like some weird lab. Kind of like those Frankenstein labs. She found an old bathrobe and hurried over to Inuyasha's pod. After finding the switch, she released it and handed the boy the bathrobe.

"What is this?"

"It's to...cover up," Kagome said, blushing madly.

"Why do I need to cover up? Sheesh you humans! I don't understand you," he covered up anyway.

"I'll get you some new clothes, but for right now those will have to do," she led the two boys up the stairs.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

That's all for now. What will Kagome's parents and grandpa have to say upon finding out their 'funding projects' disappearance? And what will Kagome do with the knowlege of such creatures being created? Will she still think she's just having an odd dream? Find out on the next Project: Perfection! (I used to watch Digimon, you can tell.)

I hope you liked it and I'm hoping to at least get 8 more reviews. Or we could double it? Anyways 8 is the number of reviews I need to go on. Thank you!

A/N: On my other stories. I'm not really sure when they'll be updated. My grandma is dying, it might be any day now. Only so long a person can live without water or food... Anyways I hope you understand the delay of my other fics.


	3. Where are they?

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm going to start using Japanese terms. The English meaning will be at the bottom. Since I have nothing else to say go read!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha will belong to me when Sesshomaru becomes Shippou's slave.

.

.

.

**Project: Perfection**

Chapter 3- Where are they?

_miikochan_

.

.

.

"Hey what does this do?"

"Hey!! Don't touch that!!" Kagome chased after a hyper Shippou. The artificial kid was pressing, flipping, turning buttons, switches, and dials. "I think I gave him too much chocolate." she muttered slapping her forehead after she snatched the excited kitsune from the air and gently tucked him by her hip.

"Wee!! I'm one of those Ae-ro-planes!!!" Shippou pronounced stretching his arms in the shape of the thing he saw in the thing Kagome called "telly vision".

Kagome helded the kitsune tighter to her hip carefully without crushing his tiny body. She decided that only one piece of candy was all she could give him for now on. It was amazing what a bar of chocolate could do to someone. Change a mature person into a hyper kid. She didn't need another immature person around her. That Inuyasha boy and Sota were enough to handle one at a time. Speaking of Inuyasha, she wondered what he was doing.

Just a couple minutes ago she got him to settle down after skillfully stealing a pair of old jeans and an oversized T-shirt from her father's drawer. Inuyasha was trying to rip the confining wear off until she closed the blinds. He become pretty interested in the opening and closing of the shutters and busied himself doing so.

So Kagome left him in the safety of her room (her rooms not safe from him) to check up on Shippou to see if he was being a good little artificial kid eating chocolate. But it was quite the opposite.

"::yawn:: I'm sleepy Kagome..." Kagome glanced down at the red headed kitsune. Sure enough his eyelids were drooping and head nodding to sleep.

Relieved, Kagome asked quietly. "You want to go to bed?" The kitsune nodded sleepily, "Whatever a bed is." Walking up the stairs to her room, she heard a large crash in her room. Oh shit!! She left Inuyasha there all by himself. She thought those blinds would keep him out of trouble long enough for her to come back.

.

.

.

"A toast to Higurashi-san and his beautiful wife Jun and his father Kenji. May they have success in the tournament with their prized youkai projects." A man with long greasy hair that hung heavily around his shoulder and down his back announced. He and his other excutives stood around the table raising their glasses to the Higurashis.

"Why thank you, Naraku-sama." said Jon (Kagome and Sota's father) raising his glass. Jun and his father also raised their glasses. Jun didn't take a sip of the wine.

After the group finished their toast, Jon elbowed his wife. "Aren't you going to drink?"

Jun blinked at him expectingly. "Someone has to drive. Besides." she glanced at the large clock on a pillar near them. "We told the kids we'd be home in a few minutes."

"Can't we stay a few more minutes?" Kenji pleaded. "I want so more sake."

"What for, Otou-chan?" Jun asked her father-in-law.

The old man suddenly had a deviously look in his aged eyes. "For the shrine! I need to do some rituals! I have a feeling that Buyo has some evil spirit looming on him!"

"And why do you feel that?"

"Why! The cat has been coming to the old maid's calls! Doesn't that tell you something?" Kenji replied.

"And how are you going to get the sake?"

Kenji grinned goofily.

"No." his son and daughter-in-law said firmly.

"Aw...Dang it!"

.

.

.

Turning the door knob with a slow flick of her wrist, Kagome opened her door and stared at the sight that was once her room. Her mouth fell agape. Her eyes caught a blob of silver hair by her dresser. Inuyasha's back was facing her. And her eyes widened at what drawer he had opened.

"Inu...yasha?" she was shocked speechless at the wreck that was her room.

He continued to dig through the drawer and without looking up answered. "Nanda yo?"

"Why the fuck are you in my undergarment dresser?!!!" Kagome hissed angrily through her teeth. She was royally pissed off!!

"Ooh, what strong words for a little girl." he sneered still not looking at her. "And what are these "under-gardents"?"

A vein in her hand was twitching madly until she heard a tired murmur. "More chocolate pwease..." Kagome looked down at the sleeping Shippou tucked between her arm and hip.

Setting the tired kit on her rummaged bed, she rounded on the hanyou boy. "Me little? Ha! We're practically the same age, little boy! Besides at least I know about technology. Unlike you."

"Shut it, Bitch." he growled turning to look at her.

"Make me." Kagome was about to stick her nose in the air and cross her arms when she noticed- "Take that off your head!!!"

Inuyasha just smirked arrogantly and stubbornly responded. "Make **me**."

"I will!" She stepped over clothes and other things Inuyasha had rummaged through. Suddenly feeling a quick breeze go past her, Kagome looked behind her. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed next to Shippou.

"How'd you move so quick?" Kagome asked coming closer.

"It's part of my "curse"." he said.

"Really?" She quickly reached over and slid a slim finger under the elastic band of the bra on the hanyou's head. Pulling it back, she smirked at the questioning look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Smirking wider she let the band loose, smacking one of his ears.

"OW!! What was that for?!" Inuyasha demanded angrily. He was rubbing the hurt dog ear earnestly.

"Oh that? That was for wrecking my room and looking through my undergarment drawer! You perv!!" Kagome yelled in his other ear.

His eyes were going swirly, her voice still pounding in his all hearing eardrums. "Dammit."

"Nee-chan..." Kagome looked up to see Sota rubbing his eyes. "Who are they?"

"Um..." Kagome didn't know what to say. "They're our-our plumbers!"

"Plumbers?"

"Yes! Plumbers!" Kagome repeated.

"Then why are they here so late-or." he glanced at Kagome's upside down clock. "or so early in the morning? It's almost 2 in the morning, Nee-chan!" Damn Sota's questions.

"Um...well you see..."

"There's no more chocolate!!!" The three conscious people stared at Shippou.

"Yes! Just what the plumber said. "No more chocolate!"" Kagome answered hastily.

"Then if they're plumbers then why is that one so short and sleeping on your bed. And why is that one with the thingies on his head checking your drawers?"

"Because...they just are!" Striding to her brother she opened the door to his room and shoved him in. "Go to sleep. It's way past your bed time."

"But that's the same for you!" Sota whined.

"I was just directing them. And don't tell Mama or Tou-chan." Kagome shot back imperatively. After tucking her protesting brother into bed, she went back to her room to find Inuyasha curled up in a ball sleeping. She smiled and whispered to herself. "How precious."

She flung herself into her matress after putting her alarm clock the right side up. 2:01 a.m. it read. "::yawn::" She was going to be damn tired tomorrow at school. After setting her alarm, she began to fall asleep when she heard keys unlocking the front door.

Dammit! She forgot her parents and grandfather were going to be back at this time. And if they found out that their projects were missing there would be trouble. Hustling to shut her door, Kagome lifted Shippou easily and less than gently, flung him into her closet.

Opening his aqua eyes, Shippou stared at Kagome quizically. "That hurt, Kagome!"

"Gomen ne, Shippou-chan." she apologized quickly. "But you **must** stay in here. If my parents find you, you'll be back in that tube quicker than you can say "youkai"."

"What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome rushed over to the soundly asleep hanyou. An ear flicked. Grabbing his feet, she began to drag him to her closet when he growled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"You're awake?" she asked him, dropping his feet to the ground.

He stood up. "Yep."

"Then get in here." she ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Don't ask why! Just get in there!" Kagome shoved the confused hanyou into her closet and shut the door. "Please be quiet in there. Don't come out until I tell you to. It's not safe right now."

'It seems the bitch has some kind of trouble.' Inuyasha thought. He felt something squirming next to him with a puffy tail. "Oi, you in here, rat?"

He felt a fiery glare jab at him in the dark. "I'm not a rat, dumbass!"

"And I'm not a donkey."

"Shut up in there! You have to be quiet or you'll be put back in those tubes! Now if you don't want that to happen, be quiet." Kagome's voice filtered through the closet's doorjam.

'Or it seems the runt and I have some trouble.' Inuyasha thought mentally rolling his eyes. It's not like he was afraid of the two humans that created him. He could easily break their frail bodies limb from limb. But once a while, he and Shippou were taken out of their tubes to fight in tournaments against other youkai. He couldn't escape as easily at that time because of the humans there had created special weapons to prevent escapees. He had seen it happen countless times. Some youkai with enough guts, but less brains would attempt to do so at these tournaments. So would the newlings who had no knoledge of it.

He peered down at the dark shape that was Shippou's. How had the runt lasted this long? He had to admit, kitsunes were pretty tricky opponents with all their tricks. There was a junior league he remembered. His eyelids began to feel heavy and finally dropped.

.

.

.

After explaining to the youkai boys in her closet why they had to stay in there, Kagome ran down the stairs to greet her parents and grandfather to draw them away from her room and the basement.

"Hi Tou-chan. How was the banquet?" Kagome asked her tired father.

"Why are you still up? It's a school night." He said sleepily making his way up the stairs to his room.

"Oh good "morning" Tou-chan!" she called after her father.

"Kagome, go to bed." Mama said to her daughter following her husband's steps up to their bedroom. Jii-chan entered the room all sparky and awake.

"You're not tired, Jii-chan?" she asked.

"Nope! Haven't been this awake in years!" he said happily passing her. He seemed to be carrying something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" Kagome asked trying to peer around him to see what it was.

It was sake. "Jii-chan!! Did you steal that?"

"Erm...no!! Of course not my child! I would never steal!" the old man crossed his arms indignantly.

"Whatever Jii-chan. You should go to sleep." Kagome said walking up the stairs to her room.

"Kagome, where's Buyo?"

"I dunno. See ya in the morning!" Kagome opened the door to her room. What was going to happen when her parents found that their projects were missing? Would they search the whole household? If so, Inuyasha and Shippou weren't safe here. She would have to find somewhere else to hide them. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Yawn...she was tired. She fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Buyo!! Get your furry cat butt over here!" Kenji yelled outside. He felt a movement past his pantleg and looked down. The fat calico was peering up at him. Kenji made a grab for cat, but Buyo, despite his obesity, scurried quickly past him into the basement.

"Get back over here, damn sack!!" the old man yelled, chasing the cat down the stairs. Settling himself in front of the tubes, Buyo curled up. "Come here you stupid cat! I need to poor some sake on you to get rid of the spirit!"

Picking up the calico, Kenji looked up at the tubes and gaped. "Nani? Where's the specimen?! They're gone!! Gone!! Woe is me!" He dropped the bottle of sake on the ground and his old eyes widened. The old man sobbed. "My precious sake!! NOOOO!!!!"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Jii-chan (Grandpa) seems to like sake alot. O.o; Neeways I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I included Japanese dialouge in here this time. If you watch subs you should know what these mean, but if you don't I put these in here.

Kitsune-Fox

Youkai-Demon

Hanyou-Half youkai half human (I'm putting a little twist to that in this fic)

Nani-What?

Nanda yo?-What do you want? (A guy would say this, but if it's a girl they would say "Nani yo?")

Sake-A japanese wine made of rice (correct me if I'm wrong)

Gomen ne-Sorry (or you could say the simple Gomen or politer Gomen naisai)

Oi-Hey (Inuyasha usually says this)

(O)Tou-chan/san/sama- If you add an "o" before the name it becomes more polite. Dad/Father/Father(highly respected) Or Chichichue (I think that's how you spell it)

(O)Kaa-chan/san/sama- Everyone calls Kagome's mother Mama though. Mom/mother/mother(highly respected)

(O)Nee-chan/san/sama- Could mean Sis or Sister depends on how you say it.

(O)Jii-chan/san/sama- Grandpa/Grandad/Grandfather

If you're in business like how Jon addressed Naraku adding the sama to the end of his name it could mean Sir, Master...

If you add "san" it would mean Mr, Mrs, Ms.

Girls usually add "chan" to the end of friends' (girls) names. Or they add it to the end of younger kids' names.

And then there's "kun". You would add that to a boy's name that you don't really know.

There are more, but I think english dialouge sounds better in some of these cases. Most of you probably knew these, but I think it's important to keep reviewing these if you're trying to learn a language. At least bits and pieces until you learn to speak a sentence. You know?

Will Inuyasha and Shippou be found? Will Sota keep quiet about the plumbers coming around 2 in the morning? How will Kagome deal with Shippou and Inuyasha while she's in school? And what are the Higurashi crew going to do about the now missing youkai and the tournament's just the next day? Find out next chapter! I need 12 more reviews! Onegai? ::puppy eyes::


	4. The Youkai Tracker

I'm so-so-so sorry that I haven't been updating!! I had to go to my grandmother's funeral and laziness. It's alot better to let your writing flow than forcing it out. If you read a really good fic, it will rub off on you and you'll probably be able to write fluidly. Anyway's thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
  
I don't own Inuyasha...  
I don't own a cow...(er...yes I do, no seriously!)  
I don't own anything!  
  
(-Oh well, poetry can go screw itself for all I care! hmph! Sorry but this poor mental person can't write poetry, as you've noticed. ;)  
  
I'm going to start developing Naraku's character. He might seem a bit OC, but as time goes along, the man will go... insane and eventually fit into his IC suit. Sort of the same with Kagura's character. I'm making her the troublesome adopted daughter of Naraku. So sorry if it bothers you right now, that's just how it looks to me. For some odd reason, I like writing in his- I guess it would be 3rd point of view. Oh and someone will be appearing at the end of the chapter.  
  
-And one last thing, I'm changing the way Kagome and Sota address their father to . And I realize my mistake from the last chapter. Jii-chan will be called Jii-chan by the family members. Enjoy the fic!  
  
**Dedication:** To my Grandmother who was a strong-willed woman in her life. May her soul rest in peace.

**Project: Perfection  
**Chapter 4-The Youkai Tracker  
_miikochan_  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Naraku-sama. There's a call on line four. They say it's important. the dark haired man's crimson eyes glared at the pager. It was the third time at this insane hour, at which the exact time was 6:30 a.m. Damn... It better not have been another damn tele marketer. The last two had been some stupid idiot rambling about how Ravioli made you lose a inch off the waist or how sniffing a rat's ass would clear up acne. Despite his annoyed thoughts at the callers, he picked up the phone with his twitching fingers.  
  
Moshi moshi, Naraku speaking. He managed to say without malice.  
  
Are you depressed? Came a female's familiar voice, heavy with drunkenness. Do people often look at you with repulse?  
  
The CEO stared at the speaker. Of course he knew who it was. He was just going to listen to their pathetic advertising. With an omnesiant smirk on his lips he answered. Oh yes, Miss. I must know the secret of how to become happy.  
  
Then eat a Twinkie!! Listen to our past customers-hic!  
  
A idiotic male voice slurred dumbly. T-winkie!!! Where!! Twinkies make your life snort so much hic better!!  
  
The familiar voice resumed. That was Wallus of...something. He doesn't have a last hic name. So buy a twi-hic-nkie today at your neighborhood store today!! Sorry no-hic returning. Our company has a polic-something against puke. And no guarantee it will work, people will still look at you with repulse. The voice slurred and then proudly stated. Our product is the only and best on the market!!  
  
Naraku's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Your business skills stink, Kagura. And besides that, you're drunk with some idiot following you around, isn't that right?  
  
Her voice changed from stupid to obnoxious. hic Naraku, do you think that I care about staying locked in that damn hell hole with you and that empty shell of a sister? hic!  
  
I'm your father. And I know what's best for you. He answered monotonously. She had the nerve to say that to him?  
  
Adoptive... father. Kagura's slur became more insolent by the second. Naraku could imagine the 18 year old flip her hair over her shoulder mockingly.  
  
I'll send a limo to where you're at.  
  
Don't bother, **_O-tou_**. Kagura spat spitefully. You wouldn't know where I'm at anyway.  
  
Hmph! This Naraku always knows where you're at, he always knows. The phone went dead on the line Kagura was on.  
  
Damn that daughter of his. Always being a pompous brat! Why couldn't she be as well mannered as his other adopted child, Kanna? Kanna was quiet, listened and followed his directions unlike his other problem child. If Kagura just stayed in the house like she was ordered to-  
  
An insistant buzzing from the pager on his desk broke through his musing. After tapping a button with finger, his secretary said. You have another call, Naraku-sama. On line-  
  
It had better be important this time Akira! If you don't do your job and don't keep those damned tele marketers off my ass, you'll be jobless!  
  
Gomen nasai, Naraku-sama!! This one is important!  
  
You said that last time.  
  
Yes, b-but it really is important! H-higurashi-san on line 2. Akira's voice came shakily through the receiver.  
  
You're off the hook now, but if you screw up again, you're fired. He then added cooly. And send a limo to the Ao Line bar in downtown to pick Kagura.  
  
Akira didn't bother to ask questions. H-hai, Naraku-sama.  
  
Naraku rubbed his temples in a circular motion. He was starting to get a headache, but whatever the Higurashi had to say had to be important this early. Picking up the phone, he answered. Moshi moshi.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
You guys just stay in here. Kagome said to Inuyasha and Shippou. Earlier, at an insane hour in the morning (while it was still dark), she (with a overly large backpack that burst at the seams) and the two youkai skulked out of the house to the old well house. It was a good deal away from the house and other small shrine houses on their property. She estimated about a half mile at least.   
  
The wooden frames of the well house were pretty much rotted and termite infested, but it still stood tall and proud to itself. After spending a good two minutes trying to pry the moldy stuck together sliding doors (which she couldn't), Inuyasha finally got impatient and drug a claw through the parting.  
  
Kagome was pretty amazed at how strong he was, though it was simple. He didn't even put any muscle into it. Shippou just scoffed and said that he **was** putting muscle into it earning him a large, smoking bump on the head.   
  
When they entered the well house, it overflowed with stale air, dust, and a few dead animals that probably hadn't seen the light of day for a good half century or so.  
  
Inuyasha gave the schoolgirl a disbelieving look. You expect me to stay in **here**?! That's crazy, woman!  
  
Even Shippou mirrored the look. Even I have to agree with the idiot. Isn't there a better place?  
  
Kagome just irked a smile. I brought few snacks and some blankets to make this place a little more livable.  
  
  
  
Shippou's big eyes widened. Snacks? Does that mean you brought chocolate?  
  
Iie, Gomen ne, Shippou-chan. You ate all the chocolate I had. Shippou had a small frown on his face. Don't worry! I'm sure you'll like this stuff better. Opening the bright yellow bag, she pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Shippou. He licked it.  
  
Wait Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the schoolgirl demonstrated how to remove the lollipop wrapper without damaging the lollipop with his sharp little (saying that instead of baby so she wouldn't offend the kid) claws. He sniffled. The damn dusty air was giving his sensitive nose hell. Little treats and shit like that wasn't going to make this dirt hole any more .  
  
He listened to excited squeals the young kitsune gave. This is some good stuff! Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
After lecturing Shippou, Kagome dug through the backpack and handed Inuyasha a bag of potato chips.  
  
Just open the bag. She instructed patiently.  
  
Glaring at her, Inuyasha raised a few sharp claws to strike the bag.  
  
No! Don't that! It was too late. Chips exploded everywhere a few smacking her in the face.  
  
Kagome's back was turned to him. Her voice was shaky.  
  
What do you want, woman?  
  
She turned around with the look of DOOM on her face. Inuyasha looked just a little nerved while Shippou squirmed behind the large backpack. Never mind. _Can't he at least be kinder? I'm helping him live free. _ The idea of sending him back to her parents sounded very appealing. But she declined her conscious' idea.  
  
Keh! Stupid woman. Probably forgot what she was going to say. Shippou was waving his hands around in warning, but was ignored. That's what you get for being stupid. He grumbled with a shrug of his shoulders and sneezed. The damn dust was getting on his nerves.  
  
The jab was pretty harsh on Kagome. Baring her teeth and curling her hands into tight fists, she prepared to round onto Inuyasha. On second thought, she took back the idea of telling her parents.  
  
Inuyasha felt a small tug on his pant leg. It was Shippou looking like he was going to piss in his pants. Fear was present on his young face. What do you want, runt? He asked holding the young kitsune by the tail so they were both at his eye level.  
  
The kitsune was shaking his head like there was no tomorrow. And for a certain hanyou there might not be any.  
  
What? Speak up runt! Stop acting like some dumb girl! The kitsune was too busy trying to squirm out of his hold.  
  
You want me to let go? Fine! He punted the kitsune into the old well. Lucky him. Shippou was just about to be punished along with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Glaring, he turned around to face the offender. It was Kagome with a very pissed off look.  
  
She ground out.  
  
The hanyou felt the air around him raise about twenty degrees. Backing away from the pissed off woman, he managed to keep a undaunted look. Truthfully the look she was giving him scared him.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed. She was letting him get the better of her by getting angry. Inuyasha just stared at her and she stared right back. Shippou stared at the two from behind the backpack.  
  
I'm going to school. she finally said.  
  
Is that all? Inuyasha wondered aloud.  
  
What do you mean? Kagome questioned, her eyes blinking innocently. It was a lightning quick change from just a couple seconds ago.  
  
Inuyasha also blinked. He wondered how someone could go from having a murderous glint in her eyes to blinking innocent like a baby rabbit. Females! They were confusing!  
  
  
  
Kagome slung her school backpack over a shoulder and hid a triumphant smirk. Anyway's. Be good. That means... she sent a warning glare in Inuyasha's direction. No trashing the place. Be quiet, though this place is a good distance away from my home and no one comes here anymore, it'll look suspicious. Don't hurt each other. She paused as she slid open the doors. And most importantly, do **not** leave. Got it? Giving Shippou a quick pat on the head and Inuyasha another glare, she left, shutting the sliding doors shut.  
  
Mou... Females are so... confusing! Shippou complained, holding his head in both hands and toppling to the ground.  
  
_Just what I thought, runt. _ Inuyasha agreed with the kitsune mentally.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
Kagome! Chotto matte! The girl stopped in her tracks. It was her father.  
  
Yes, O-tou? she wondered what her dad wanted. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Inuyasha and Shippou's disappearance.  
  
His face looked mildly worried. I know you have to go to school right now, but did you happen to see anything strange last night?  
  
_ Oh yes, O-tou. I saw two youkai that you and Mama created without me knowing and were probably not for the rest of my life. Last night they rampaged through my room and now their living in our well house! Why do you ask? _She thought sarcastically. No, not a thing.  
  
He gave her a brief, wary smile and went back into the house. Have a nice day at school!  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. I will! Had Sota said anything about the weird looking ? If he did, it wouldn't matter all that much. She hadn't told him where they went. Not giving the problem at hand anymore thought, she started her way to school.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------_  
_  
Naraku's thin eyes widened at the bit of news he received. What? Did I just hear you right?  
  
Gomen nasai, Naraku-sama. Inuyasha and #00029kit are missing. Jun Higurashi's voice filtered through the receiver.  
  
What was he going to do? How could they do the tournament without the inu-hanyou? The kitsune didn't matter to him that much, but the prized youkai needed to be there. And the tournament was today. Higurashi, what are we going to do about this? How did it happen?!  
  
Jun winced at her boss's tone of voice. She answered just as stressful. It seems that when we were attending the banquet yesterday, that the youkai were let out of their pods. Who knows where they are now!  
  
Naraku furrowed his eyebrows. Then I'll send the youkai tracker over there to investigate. We only have a few hours left until the tournament starts. She'll be there in a few minutes. He dropped the phone into its cradle briefly before picking it up and pressing Hiko's number on speed dial.  
  
...Hello Hiko-san. Please go to the Higurashis'. I need you to find their youkai...Thank you. He hung up the phone once again. If anyone could find a youkai it would be Hiko.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
Higurashi Shrine: 10 minutes later...  
  
A sleek black Corvette pulled into the driveway of the Higurashi shrine. The driver door opened and a tall slender woman, clad in a leather jacket and tight jeans stepped out. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a tight pony-tail leaving only a few short tresses to frame her face. Sunglasses sat on the ridge of her nose. She appeared to be in her late teens, around eighteen or nineteen. She walked up to the house and rung the door bell.  
  
Higurashi Kenji opened the door. Why hello there. Are you looking for a certain charm? We have a wide selection-perhaps you're looking for a steady boyfriend charm or a fertility charm?  
  
The woman flushed. No Jii-san. I'm here to-  
  
Jii-chan! You're not supposed to scare the poor woman away. Higurashi Jun pulled her father-in-law away from the door. She looked down at the woman's name tag. Hiko Sango, I presume?  
  
The woman nodded. Yeah. You probably know why I'm here then.  
  
Yes. Please come this way. Jun led the woman to her kitchen, stopping to talk to Sota who was at the table playing his gameboy. You're going to be late for school.  
  
The boy grabbed his backpack and skittered out of house.  
  
It's down this way, Hiko-san. She directed Hiko.  
  
The woman flushed again in embarrassment. No need for honorifics, Okaa-san. Just call me Sango.  
  
Jun smiled softly. Okay then Sango. Downstairs. She led Sango down the staircase.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
Inuyasha sneezed for what may have been the fiftieth time since Kagome left.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the kitsune that was settled on the wooden railing.  
  
Oi, gaki! What are you counting?  
  
Shippou suddenly had a huge sardonic grin on his face, who thought on a kid it would be possible? Your sneezes. And is supposed to be my new pet name? How pathetic. And you are already too pathetic. Maybe you're running low on your pathetic reserves, ne?  
  
That earned him a bop on the head. Feeling the familiar tickling in his nose, he raised his hand from the kitsune's head and sneezed, bopping the kitsune on the head once again.  
  
What was that for?! Shippou shouted angrily. He rubbed the tender bumps on his head.  
  
For being a moron. The hanyou retorted, sneezing again. Damn this fucking dust!  
  
Shippou stifled a snigger only to have the hanyou glare at him warningly. Shut it, short stuff.  
  
The kitsune just snickered, not really holding his laughter back this time. Another pet name? That was lamer than the first one! Ha ha! Try again, dumb ass!  
  
Inuyasha snorted as he went up to the sliding doors. Shippou wondered what he was doing until the hanyou pried the doors open and stepped out. Oi! Kagome said **not** to go outside!  
  
Taking a deep breath, letting the air circulate through his lungs fully, he thought. _Fuck what Kagome says. I'm going outside. Being stuck in here an entire day is just like being in a pod and forced into battles just so some greedy human gets money. Besides...who's gonna stop me? No one!_ He smirked at his self encouraging.  
  
Oi, Shippou.  
  
The kitsune stared at him, confused. What are you doing now?  
  
Hand me that weird thingy that goes over your head.  
  
  
  
Don't ask why! Just hand it over! the hanyou growled impatiently.  
  
Fine, fine... Is this it? It was hat. A baseball cap was what Kagome had named it. After Inuyasha confirmed it was, he tossed it to the hanyou who promptly slapped it on his head. He placed a hand on the doorjamb. I'll be back in an hour. If don't come back by then. The hand tightened on the wood. I'm either far away from here or... back in the pod.  
  
Matte yo! Come back, you- He's gone.   
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
  
  
Did you find something, Sango? Jun asked, bending down to see if the woman had found any clues.  
  
Sango nodded. Just as you said, someone let them out. the tracker traced a finger on the green puddle of liquid on the floor and wiping it off on her jeans. She examined the control panel. Everything was going all right according to the panel. It seemed to think that the youkai were still in their pods. After a good five minutes, Sango finally said. Whoever opened these, opened them manually.  
  
The Higurashi asked. And who?  
  
Sango inspected the way the switch that released the door on one pod. It was twisted in the wrong direction. They didn't know how to use the controls. See? She showed the older woman the twisted metal. Okaa-san, do you know if anyone had access to this basement yesterday?  
  
My kids and Tonya-baasan could've, but my kids know not to go down here. They haven't been down here, ever. Nor do they know that youkai are real. I'm not so sure of Tonya-baasan. I remember her leaving shortly before we left to the banquet last night. She doesn't know youkai are real either. She could have came back to get something, but neither Kagome or Sota remember if she came last night.  
  
Sango rubbed her chin, in thought. Maybe you can ask her to come over here? I need to ask her a few questions before I start making assumptions.  
  
Jun nodded and motioned the tracker to follow her up the stairs.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
_ That ungrateful moron. _Kagome thought, lamely remembering the stupid argument she had with Inuyasha. This had to be the first time in her life she'd ever met someone that could get on her nerves so easily. She'd just met him yesterday and she already knew most of his characteristics. Rude, arrogant, obnoxious, ungrateful... And the list went on..._  
_  
She turned to find her friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.  
  
Kagome greeted them with the enthusiasm of a clam.  
  
Is something wrong? Yuka the short haired girl asked.  
  
You have rings under your eyes. Observed Eri. She had shoulder length hair with a band that kept her hair in place.  
  
Are you tired? Ayumi had curly shoulder length hair.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously. Nah. I'm okay. I guess I was running too hard to get here.  
  
Yuka grinned slyly. Guess what!  
  
  
  
Eri also had a sly face on. Don't tell me you don't notice...  
  
  
  
Ayumi looked as blank as Kagome did. What did she not notice?  
  
Yuka sighed. Ayumi was the most clueless in the group when it came to gossips and crushes, but she was one of the smartest girls in the school. Ayumi-chan. Don't tell me you haven't noticed either.  
  
Eri shook her head at the two clueless girls. Hojou-kun from class C likes you!  
  
Kagome and Ayumi both blinked at the same time.   
  
Smiling coyly again, Yuka said. And so does Kouga-kun. Isn't that cool?  
  
Ayumi looked like she suddenly figured out something in her brain. You mean Kagome-chan's in a love triangle?  
  
Kagome backed away nervously from her friends who beamed happily. Mou...it seemed that even Ayumi read those corny romance novels.  
  
She's so lucky!  
  
Yeah! Both of the most popular boys in school like her!  
  
I'm so jealous! No really!  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at the three excited girls who were shouting that Kagome was in a love triangle with Hojou and Kouga. Great... now everyone in school would think that she liked them. In truth, she only liked the boys as friends. Kouga was the soccer team captain known for his loyalty and be able to charm girls with just a wink, but was possessive. Hojou was the math club's top pupil, a shy, timid boy, but sweet. She couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha's characteristics had those traits on the list.  
  
What's wrong, Kagome-chan? The three girls stopped their cheering to stare at Kagome with concern.  
  
Nothing, I-  
  
Kagome saw a boy with a brown mop of hair on his head, running towards her with something tucked underneath an arm.  
  
Her friends were giggling and grinning ear to ear. She sighed. Why did her friends have to be giggly, boy crazy schoolgirls, with her being the only normal one?  
  
Something wrong? Hojou's eyes suddenly filled with concern.  
  
I-iie! I'm fine. Just tired. she rubbed her eye to rub an imaginary grain of sleep away.  
  
Oh. Then you can use this. The brunette hand her bag of Starbucks special blended coffee beans. (a/n: mmm! I love Starbucks!)  
  
Smiling, she accepted the gift.   
  
I was wondering if you...ano...go out with me to the Shogun Sushi Bar at 7 today.  
  
  
  
Okay! See ya there! The four girls watched as the boy happily skipped to his first class. Great, she just made his day.  
  
  
  
Hi, Kouga-kun. She glared at her friends who were smiling innocently. They were totally enjoying this.  
  
The tall upper-classman had his unruly charcoal colored hair pulled into a ponytail leaving only a few strands out of place. He had a soccer ball tucked underneath an arm while the other handed Kagome a box of chocolates.  
  
  
  
No need to thank me, you are my woman after all. Do you want to go with me to the Shogun Sushi Bar? At 7?  
  
  
  
Great! I'll see ya there! Kouga dropped the soccer ball and dribbled it to the soccer fields.  
  
Kagome was left in a daze, wondering what the heck just happened.  
  
Oh my God! Kagome-chan was just asked on date to the same place at the same time!! Ayumi announced happily.  
  
Yuka gave Ayumi a dead-panned look. Must you state the obvious? You're so lucky... I wish I had luck with boys like you... The girl went in to a daze.  
  
Eri slapped her confused friend on the back. God, girl! I'm so jealous!! But now you have to decide which one to dump.  
  
Which is not going to be easy. Yuka stated. The three girls got in her face and chanted. Decide! Decide!  
  
Kagome felt overwhelmed. What a nice setup. I didn't even-  
  
Aw, Kagome-chan! You don't know what you talking about. Just dump one! You'll still have the other! One of Kagome's eyes twitched in annoyance. She hadn't even agreed to going out with either of them in the first place. She glanced at the huge clock on a column. Never mind that! I figure it out later. We're going to be late! The friends dashed off to their classes.  
  
---------------- ------ ----------------  
  
So you didn't see anything strange, Tonya-baasan? Sango interrogated the old maid.  
  
Nothing. But I did see this weird boy coming from around here. Tonya answered in her heavy accent.  
  
What did he look like?  
  
He had long white hair, if I recall.  
  
Can you remember anything else? the tracker probed.  
  
No. Can't say I do. the old woman replied.  
  
You can leave now.  
  
See you tomorrow, Higurashi-san. Tonya waved to Jun from her car and drove off.  
  
A boy with long white hair?  
  
Isn't that the youkai, Inuyasha's hair color? Sango asked the older woman.  
  
Yes. She must've seen Inuyasha. But she didn't mention anything about #00029kit. He must be around here someplace.  
  
Sango stared at a small building a good distance from the house. Why don't you check that place over there. She pointed it out to Jun. And I'll go after this Inuyasha.  
  
TBC...  
------------------------------------end-----  
  
Whew!! That was a long chapter! If it's not too much to ask, I need 10 reviews for the next chapter. 10's the number. Please? And here's the japanese words used in this chapter. You should know most of these words since alot of fanfics use them. Next chapter- Inuyasha bound and the Decision   
  
Moshi moshi- Hello (on the phone)   
  
Ano- Um, Uh  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
iie- no  
  
gaki-brat  
  
Chotto Matte- Wait a moment  
  
Matte yo- Wait  
  
(I didn't use baka since moron or idiot emphasis the meaning. Or makes it sound better.) 


End file.
